


Beyond Words: 3. Centuries of Regret

by sidhe_faerie



Series: 'Beyond Words' (Series 3) [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-12 02:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/806348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie





	Beyond Words: 3. Centuries of Regret

**"Beyond Words: 3. Centuries of Regret " Gen Merlin (Modern AU)**  
Word Prompt: Remorse  
Characters/Pairings: Merlin  
Rating/Warnings: K+  
Genre: Gen  
Universe: Modern AU

 **Centuries Of Regret**  
It really didn’t matter to Merlin that what he was feeling was from centuries ago. The guilt was just as fresh as if it was yesterday.

His past life was affecting him now in the present. He felt remorse for all of those past deeds. It was deep and nearly overwhelming. He felt a need to make it all right.

He knew in his head there was no way to change the past but in his heart he still wished he could. He wished to tell them all how sorry he was for the things that he had done and for the things he had let happen.

He sat there with his head in his hand, forlorn and near tears.


End file.
